In a game system including a commercial game machine which allows a user to play a game in exchange of a payment of a predetermined amount of game play fee, conventionally, it is only allowed that the payment of game play fee is paid by cash (especially, with coins). However, in recent years, proposed is a game system where it is allowed, in addition to the payment of game play fee by cash, to pay the payment of game play fee by methods such as electronic money, a prepaid card and a credit card except cash (for example, see Patent Literature 1), and the practical realization of such game system is ongoing. PTL 1: 2008-257518